


If You Seek Alpha

by rottenweiler



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenweiler/pseuds/rottenweiler
Summary: Alpha doesn't want to be Papas bootycall anymore





	1. Chapter 1

Alpha was walking out side the church.  It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which he was very happy about. A lot of basic ghouls stared at him. Alpha put up his middle finger at them. The tall ghoul then head inside to wear he was summoned. (Oh noez). Inside the curch it was dark and moist. Pappy iii had summoned him but for what alpha did not kno.

The fiery ghoul had reached the doorz of papa iiis chambers when he stopped. He sighed . He hoped this silly man woukdnt waste any of his time (After all alpha was an important ghoul and had really important stuff to do like brood so he could watch the ghulehs swoon). He gave a knock on the skeleton mans door.

The doors of the chamber flung open to reaveal the devil pope. He was clad in his suit and designer crocks.

"Oh hey Alpha OwO . Whalecum, ur finally here." Papa said happily.

"Yes and what for." Alpha asked curtly. Papa walked around him, crocks squeaking he closed da door.

"Oh you know to have sum fun ;)))." Papa said lasciviously. He looked at fire, white eye twinkling 


	2. Chapter 2

"For the devils sake i thought i wasnt gonna be youre booty call anymore. Why dont you give your own balls a tug titfucker?" Alpha said sharply. Emeritus looked at the hot ghoul with puppy dog eyes and solemnly said,

"But i-i miss you ."

Alpha sighed again but took pity on the needy pope.

"Youre like a ghuleh in heat. So needy. You need me." Alpha said unamused. Papa looked at him and nodded. Papa sat on his desk and spread his legs open.

"Alpha, F-fire please take me.. Your my only desire." papa said needily. Alpha walked over to the man and ripped open emeritus shirt. The ghoul pulled the man off the desk and into his knees. Paspas bulge was visible threw his black jeans. (Hez wearing black jeanz cuz itz casual friday yay~)

"Ah ah you gotta give me what i want first." Alpha cooed. Alpha stripped from his top and sash. Papa undid the ghouls pants and alphas meaty length popped out.

"OwO whats this." The pope ogled alphas meaty skin flute.

"Shut up and suck it." Alpha said exasperated as he pulled papas hair and shoved into his mouth. Papa struggled with the large member in his mouth.

"Fuck your mouth feels good but thats enough of that." Alpha grumbled. Papa looked up at him with bishonen eyes.

"Bend over. On the desk. And take ur pants and underwear off." Alpha demanded. Papap did as he was told and even spread his butt cheeks for the ghoul.

"Good boy." Alpha cooed as he shoved into the pope.

"Ahh alpha you feel so good ahh fill me up." Papa moaned. Alpha rawred XD and came in papa. This caused emeritus to orgasm as well.

"See wasnt thees fun ;)))." Papa said cheeky.


End file.
